Owari Desu
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: Aoshi has finally come to his feelings, but it only ends up hurting Misao... Read and Review...DON'T BOTHER IF YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO FLAME (AM for now, it might be twisted into AoshiSou or have both... still undecided)


**Disclaimers:** I do not and will never own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Watsuki-sama and all the other medias out there. This is for entertainment purpose only!

**It's done for! (Owari Desu)**

**Chapter 1:**

Meditation… Aoshi sat on the floor of the temple meditating, like he has been for the past year and a half.

Misao sat in her room, daydreaming, and wondering what would happen when she turns 18 in a few weeks. "Misao, you need to move on and find some one you will marry," The words floated around her mind, which has been said to her a few weeks ago. "You can't wait for Aoshi-san forever, you know. You will be 18 soon." Omasu told her.

"Wakata," Misao mumbled sadly, watching the rain pour. "Why must it be so soon, that I will be 18." she said, thinking to herself, and remembering all the carefree moments she had.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao mumbled again. Her feelings for true for him, yet Aoshi hasn't made any replies or responded to any of Misao's hints.

Aoshi tried hard to concentrate on his meditation, but lost his hold of it. He couldn't keep one thing from making its appearance to his mind. "Misao," he mumbled, without realizing.

He had feelings for her, but yet he felt she didn't deserve him; not after all he has done. He has only made Misao cry for nights at a time, and only hurt her when he least wanted to. He feels he hasn't done anything to deserve her love.

"Aoshi" Okina called from behind.

Aoshi snapped himself from his self-hatred. He turned around to see Okina standing wearily.

"You know very well what Misao wants." Okina stated, without waiting for Aoshi to reply. "Only you can give it to her, and I really don't understand what you are waiting for."

Aoshi went back to his meditation, but kept his ears open, listening to Okina's words.

"Misao will be 18. Time can not be turned back. I'm growing older too." Okina spoke, in a serious tone, one that Aoshi hasn't heard from since he last fought him, when he had betrayed them. "I only want Misao-chan to be happy, as well as for you to finally let go of yourself."

Aoshi's eyes opened, as he was somewhat in shock.

"Misao can't wait eternally for you to finally show up." Okina continued. "I will let you think it over, but I will tell you now, your time is too, is limited." With that, Okina walked back to the Aoiya.

Aoshi spend the rest of the day meditating, and thinking over everything.

Okina was about to enter Misao's room, but he heard crying. 'Misao-chan, are you crying again?' He asked himself. He turned back to his own room, to let Misao be alone.

The night has past. Aoshi never returned from the temple.

Misao woke up with more tears filling her eyes. She locked herself up and shut everything out.

When Omasu wanted to bring her breakfast, she was told to go away. Finally Aoshi walked back to the Aoiya, only to find that everyone was giving him a cold stare.

After figuring that this must be something to do with Misao, Aoshi walked over to her room. As he stood outside her doorstep, he hears a faint cry from inside. Aoshi stands there hating himself even more. He made a fist so tight; blood came out from his palms.

"Misao," Aoshi softly called.

"GO AWAY!" Misao screamed, her voice trembling. She had not want to push Aoshi away, not now, since he might actually be reaching out to her.

Aoshi froze as he heard those cold words from her. He turned around and slowly walks away. 'As you wish,' Aoshi thought, leaving the Aoiya, taking nothing but a few things with him.

Misao slowly got to her feet and made her way out of her room. She opened the shoji, and only to see Aoshi's back. After a few seconds, he had disappeared from her sight.

Misao walked down stairs. She looked like a mess, but she did not care.

She walks to the entrance and found it wide open. The only place Misao could think of for where Aoshi may be was the temple.

She made her way up the steps. It was empty, like not a soul was in there. She searched the rooms of where Aoshi may be. He was not found.

Misao finally returned to the Aoiya. She quickly ran to her room, avoiding all questions and comments to be thrown at her.

Okina slowly makes his way to Misao's room.

"Misao-chan" He softly calls. "You're Aoshi-sama has left." He sadly gives her the news. "He took the train elsewhere. His final message to you- he only wishes for you is to be happy, even if it's without him."

Misao trembled in shock. More tears shed, as she could no longer hold any back. She had lost the one she loved most, as well as her strength.

"It's done for," Misao mumbled. "I pushed the one I loved most away and now, he is indeed gone away to some unknown place; where I may never find him again."

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**Author's notes:** HEY! Oniwabanshu here. Sorry for my lack of updates for my past fanfics. bows for forgiveness Yet, here I am, finding myself write another piece, which came out of thin air. ! I'm making this a short multi-part, so I'm hoping that it won't be dragged on for too long.

Yup, this chapter is quite a short, compared to most of my others, but, I'll build on it. Me, too tired to move. out cold I'll end it here.

Writing this fanfic is making me sad. I feel like crying, if I may say so myself. I'm planning to make this a 4 or 5 chapter ficcie. Please review, don't leave without a comment or two.


End file.
